


Captivated by the way you look tonight

by dsilza



Series: You Are Mine [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Edward, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Top Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsilza/pseuds/dsilza
Summary: Ed surprises Oswald after work one night, and they fulfill one of his fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _the light is dancing in your eyes, your sweet eyes._   
>  _\- No Worries by McFly_

“Working late, I see.”

Oswald looks up in surprise at Ed; his pen paused on one of the many documents he needs to sign. He looks at the clock on his desk, wearily rubbing his eyes after reading 7:15pm. No wonder the building had seemed quieter than usual - almost everyone has gone home for the night.

“Ed,” a small smile stretches across his lips, “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be busy with a deal all evening.”

Oswald leans back and looks his boyfriend up and down appreciatively, noticing how well the dark green suit contrasts with his pale skin, hugging his thin body in all the right places. His shoes are newly shined and not a hair is out of place on his beautiful head; he had recently changed then.

“I finished early, so I figured I’d come by to see how you were doing.”

“Oh?” Oswald raises an eyebrow, sensing there’s something else going on that Ed isn’t telling him.

The predatory gleam suddenly taking over his features makes Oswald swallow hard. He watches Ed stalk forward before sitting beside him on the edge of his desk, their legs nearly touching.

“I was thinking about the day I told you I loved you,” he begins rather intensely.

“You were?” Is all he can say, his mouth suddenly dry

“Mmm,” he nods, pushing the glasses back up his face. “Do you remember our first kiss, Oswald?”

“O-of course I do,” Oswald swallows hard. “What are you doing, Ed?”

Ed grins, all teeth, as he slowly slides down to his knees in front of Oswald, hands running up and down his trousers. 

“I was hoping you could help me with something,” he begins, rather conversationally. “You see, I’ve had this fantasy since the first day we kissed, right here, in this very office.”

Oswald bites his lip feeling like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. Ed makes quite a picture on his knees, grinning up at him like he’s going to devour him whole. Of course, he knows what’s coming next, or at least he thinks he does. They haven’t been intimate long, but Ed already knows what it takes to make Oswald become completely undone.

Slowly, achingly slow, Ed unzips Oswald’s pants, looking far too composed. Oswald can feel his chest heaving as he watches his lover continue to tease him, familiar heat rapidly pooling in his belly.

“What fantasy, you ask?” Before continuing, Ed pulls down Oswald’s pants to his thighs, then leaning forward to mouth at his growing bulge.

Above him Oswald can only groan in desperation; his cock isn’t even out yet and he feels desperate to be touched. He knows this is Ed’s game, but he is helpless to fight it.

“Ed, please,” he pants, needing a hand or a mouth to relieve him.

Chuckling darkly, Ed finally peels down his underwear, freeing Oswald’s cock to the air. He thrusts up helplessly, silently begging Ed to touch him.

“I’ve been unable to think of anything else,” Ed breathes over Oswald’s cock, clearly enjoying watching his boyfriend quiver and squirm. “I need you to fuck me over your desk, Oswald. I need you to be inside me, to take control…”

Oswald gasps loudly, unable to believe his burning ears; the pictures alone his boyfriend’s words conjure are enough to send heat spiking through his body.

Ed smiles up at him through his thick eyelashes, “I knew you’d like that idea.”

Then without another word, Ed takes Oswald into his mouth.

The wet heat suddenly surrounding his cock is like a breath of fresh air. Oswald shouts into the empty room, thankful that it’s after hours otherwise he’d be getting a curious knock about that noise. He looks down at the man between his legs; Ed is positively enchanting with Oswald’s cock sliding in and out of his lips, a look of slight concentration on his face as sweat beads at his brow.

“God, Ed,” Oswald gasps, running a shaking hand through his lover’s hair and caressing his sharp jaw.

Too soon, he’s backing off, grinning up at Oswald with spit slicked lips. “Please, Ozzie. Fuck me.”

And how could anyone refuse a request like that? A shiver runs through his bones before he swallows and stands, determined and ready to fulfill Ed’s fantasy. Ed follows him, standing up straight, silent and almost quivering with anticipation.

“Hands on the desk. You know what to do.”

Without another word, Ed strips off his suit jacket and shirt before taking off his trousers, shivering as the cool air hits his naked skin. Oswald bites his lip to hold back the noise that threatens to give away his desire; he wants nothing more than to take, Ed’s pale skin so incredibly inviting in the dim lighting of his office.

Oswald doesn’t waste any time grabbing the lube from his desk drawer, he’d put it there, without guilt, for an occasion like this, and sets it beside Ed’s clenched fists. First he grips Ed’s bony hips, just to feel the trembling beneath his fingers, before slowly mouthing his way down his spine.

“Please, Oswald,” Ed groans.

“Hush, my love,” Oswald whispers against his pale skin, enjoying the goose bumps that trail after his tongue. 

He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of this; the love of his life quivering beneath his touch. Though Oswald hadn’t been engaging in sexual acts until Ed, he felt he already knew how to take his boyfriend apart.

Oswald uncaps the lube and slicks his finger, placing one last gentle kiss to the base of Ed’s spine as warning. Gently he circles his hole, watching as his boyfriend trembles, before pushing it slowly inside. He waits a moment before slowly thrusting it in and out, testing the waters before he adds another.

“Ohhh,” Ed moans, rolling his head from side to side.

“You okay?” Oswald whispers into his mussed up hair, still pushing his digits into Ed’s warm body.

“Yesss!” Ed hisses at the intrusion, his usually pale cheeks flushed with arousal.

Trusting Ed’s judgement, he leans close and whispers, “one more, okay, love?”

All Ed can do is nod and moan, his entire body shaking and beading with sweat. Oswald knows he doesn’t need to be this gentle, but he can’t help it; most of the arousal comes from knowing his partner is 100% enjoying it. At least, he knows Ed appreciates it as much as he wants to be dominated.

When he deems Ed is ready, Oswald takes one last look at his Mayoral office and smirks, reminding himself of all it took to get here, before asking, “You ready?”

Ed only nods, lightly pushing back his hips to urge him on.

Oswald adds more lube and smoothly guides his cock into Ed’s stretched hole, stopping only when he’s fully seated. He’s panting hard, heart hammering in his chest, but he knows enough to give Ed a moment to adjust; he’s incredibly tight around him, and he knows they’re both desperate for friction, but it’s not worth it to rush.

“Move, Oswald.” Ed demands after a few deep breaths.

He drapes over Ed, connecting their fingers, before finally pulling out and thrusting in, forcing a groan out of Ed’s throat. The angle is all wrong so he stands up straight and grips Ed’s hips tightly in his fingers, slowly thrusting in and out, head tipped back and gasping at the ceiling.

Oswald takes it slow at first, trying to ignore Ed’s pleading gasps to go faster, harder; he’s enjoying this, feeling Ed come apart beneath him. He knows this is a fantasy that has been building up for months and he doesn’t want to end it too soon. But then he notices Ed’s clenched fists and quickening breaths, and he knows he’s getting close. Without warning Oswald pulls out and helps Ed turn over; he needs to see his face as he comes undone.

When Oswald re-enters Ed he watches with delight as his eyes roll to the back of his skull, his lips opening wide in a pleasured groan. He tries to focus on anything but the tight heat around his cock, the hairs standing up on his arms and neck, and the unashamed shouts of pleasure tearing their way from Ed’s mouth. Though, when Oswald looks down at his love, he’s completely taken by the way his long, pale throat is stretched back in unabashed ecstasy, releasing throaty gasps and moans that can only urge Oswald on.

When they’d first started making love, Edward had been fairly quiet (a side effect of being told his noises were unmanly when he’d lost his virginity), and Oswald had immediately noticed and hated it; it didn’t take long for him to wrap his fingers around Ed’s throat, desperately whispering pleas for him to let go and vocalize what he was feeling. Oswald hadn’t been disappointed.

Licking and nipping his way across his boyfriend’s pale chest, he never loses the rhythm of his thrusts, never faltering despite the ache beginning in his leg. Seeing Ed so lost in the throes of passion is enough to ignore the pain and continue, desperate to make them both reach completion.

It’s only when Ed reaches up and digs his nails into Oswald’s shoulder, head rolling back and forth, that he takes pity on him, finally reaching down and touching his cock.

“ _God_ , Ozzie, _fuck_.”

It only takes a few strokes before Ed is shouting, “oh god, oh god, oh god,” while he comes, eyes still squeezed tight as his body spasms around Oswald. He groans, leaning forward to kiss and lick Ed’s neck, finally closing his eyes to just feel Ed’s delicious body around his cock. He hears Ed’s continuous groaning, obviously still loving every sensation as he basks in the afterglow. A soft hand strokes at Oswald’s back and nape.

“C’mon, Oswald. Please. Let go. I love you,” Ed whispers, voice growling from shouting himself hoarse.

And that’s all it takes for Oswald to come, latching his teeth onto Ed’s neck as he spasms, unaware of the high pitched whimpers coming from his own throat, grinding his hips into his lover.

The first thing Oswald notices when he has proper brain function back is the sound of their harsh breathing. Ed is petting his hair, planting the odd kiss on the nearest skin he can find, which is absolutely adorable.

“Thank you, Oswald.” Ed finally mumbles into his hair.

Attempting not to blush, and completely failing, Oswald pulls out with a wince and stands back, feeling himself turn beet red, suddenly unaware of what to do with himself.

“You’re…welcome?”

Ed grins, before sitting up with a pleased groan and finally standing, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he’d just been fucked within an inch of his life. He pulls Oswald close once more, cupping his face before sweetly kissing him.

“It was everything I wanted and more, I assure you.”

They both grin at each other, completely enamored. Oswald’s heart is nearly bursting out of his chest as he presses their lips together once more and he thinks _yes, I’d like to keep this forever._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing smut, so I hope it's alright!


End file.
